Worst Choice
by Mialle Lemos
Summary: Os olhos de Harry estavam fixos nos meus enquanto Ginny entrava vestida de noiva.


Os olhos de Harry estavam fixos nos meus enquanto Ginny entrava vestida de noiva. Qualquer um julgaria que ele buscava apoio com a melhor amiga, mas ele estava assustado. Eu estava assustada. Não vou colocar a culpa nele, nem consigo me culpar tanto quanto gostaria, nem mesmo consigo olhar para Ginny ou Ron, que está segurando minha mão agora.

Meia hora atrás ele estava tão nervoso, tentando arrumar a gravata, entrei no quarto e sorri para meu melhor amigo vestido de noivo e apesar de todas as coisas ruins que cercaram sua vida, estava tão bonito que me surpreendi. Os cabelos não estavam nenhum pouco menos bagunçados, ele não estava mais alto ou menos magro, mas parecia bonito.

Harry me viu através do espelho e sorriu apontando para a gravata. Só pude rir de sua falta de jeito e ajudá-lo a fazer o nó. Ele balbuciava coisas tentando me explicar como estava se sentindo. Sorri mais uma vez e pensei em todas as vezes que escutei as meninas do dormitório profetizando nosso suposto casamento. E um dia me vi olhando para ele e me senti da mesma forma que quando olhava para Ron.

E era tão absurdo que acabei errando o nó. Vejam só, Hermione errando algo tão fácil. Pelo menos agora Harry não estava mais falando coisas sem sentido sobre Ginny. Ele torcia os dedos enquanto eu refazia o nó.

"Seja homem, Harry" disse sorrindo. "Casar não pode ser tão difícil."

"Ah, então por que você e Ron ainda não casaram?"

"Pergunte ao Ron."

Por que mesmo? Ron nunca tivera a coragem para me pedir em casamento ainda, até mesmo Harry já havia feito isso, mas não era como se eu esperasse outra coisa dele. Afinal aquele era o Ron e mesmo sabendo que ele me amava, ação não era o forte dele, definitivamente.

"No que você está pensando?" a voz de Harry me sobressaltou por um momento.

"Nada importante."

Harry ainda estava me olhando, ele sabia que eu não estava contando alguma coisa. Ele sempre sabia de mim, talvez por todas as coisas que já havíamos passado. Assim como ele não conseguia esconder muitas coisas de mim.

"Você pode me falar qualquer coisa, sabe?"

Os lábios dele estavam entreabertos e por algum motivo pensei em como seria beijá-los. Fechei meus olhos instantaneamente, mas que coisa estúpida de imaginar.

"Hermione?" Harry segurou-me pelos braços, imaginando que talvez fosse desmaiar.

"Estou bem, Harry." Abri meus olhos e encontrei os lábios dele mais uma vez e os olhos em mim. E eu conhecia aquele olhar. O olhar que Harry fazia quando estava prestes a quebrar alguma regra. Aquele olhar nunca terminava em boa coisa. E aqueles olhos estavam mais próximos de mim.

Então não tive coragem de ficar com os olhos abertos por mais nenhum segundo. E no segundo seguinte ele estava me beijando. Não quis pensar que estava matando uma curiosidade que tinha desde o quarto ano, nem no quanto estava nervosa, nem que me surpreendi quando Harry me puxou para mais perto pela cintura e quando movi minhas mãos para o cabelo bagunçado dele. E no quanto eu não podia estar pensando com clareza, no beijo lento, nas mãos passeando pela minha.

E depois, estava encostada no espelho frio e os lábios desciam pelo meu pescoço e voltavam para os meus. Eu podia sentir os arrepios indo e vindo. Podia sentir Harry apertando minha cintura com os dedos de modo urgente, como se eu fosse correr dali, eu devia correr para longe o mais rápido possível.

Meu Deus, Hermione! O que raios eu estava fazendo? Não acreditei que estava mesmo beijando Harry, aquele era meu melhor amigo que, por sinal, ia se casar com minha cunhada.

Acabei dando pelo menos três passos atrás e Harry estava tão chocado quanto eu, só que bem mais desesperado. Ele articulou tentar dizer alguma coisa.

"Não, Harry! Não quero ouvir, não quero pensar. O que estávamos pensando?" passei minha mão pela testa, estava trêmula. Harry sentou-se no sofá e encarava o chão.

"Hermione..."

"Harry! Não. Esqueça. Você vai se casar agora. Não faz sentido destruir tudo. Isso não quis dizer nada, sequer devia querer dizer alguma coisa!"

Admito que estava a ponto de um ataque de nervos, por um pouco mais, explodiria em lágrimas bem ali mesmo, mas não podia me permitir. Harry estava num colapso ainda maior que o meu.

Uma coisa simples de se saber era que Harry não tinha capacidade para muitas emoções complexas. Mais capacidade do que Ron ele tinha, claro, mas aquilo era demais para ele, eu podia ver nos olhos confusos.

"Harry, foi um erro, certo? Você está nervoso, eu estou nervosa. Só isso."

"Hermione..." ele tentou dizer mais uma vez, só que eu não queria escutar nada.

"Foi exatamente isso, Harry. Agora vá lá e case-se com a Ginny. Não estrague tudo por causa disso, não seja bobo, Harry. Por favor."

Agora, enquanto Harry pegava a mão de Ginny e jurava amor eterno, eu não conseguia saber se fora exatamente apenas um erro. Ainda me sentia cheia de calafrios e minha pele arrepiava. Ron segurava minha mão e parecia feliz. Antes de dizer o 'sim' os olhos de Harry voltaram-se para mim.

Baixei meus olhos encarando meus joelhos e escutei a confirmação. As pessoas explodindo em palmas e vivas. As fotos. E sorrisos. Ron me deu um beijo estalado. Ron me puxou pela mão. E quando Ginny me abraçou, comecei a chorar como convém a casamentos perfeitos.

* * *

**NA. **fic pro Challenge Harry/Hermione. Não sei porque escrevi isso, mas sei bem quem culpar. IGOR. A fic é sua xD


End file.
